


The Cell

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Humiliation, Slave!Verse, Slavery, non-graphic depiction of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing to look forward to except for the eventual bliss of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a universe built between Psyco Chick32 and me. Beginning part-way through PRiS, the good guys have fallen, the bad guys have won, and so many questions remain as to where each former Ranger is now... and if they're even alive.
> 
> [Click here for the ins and outs, to find more, and to make requests.](http://pc32-fics.dreamwidth.org/30149.html)

The cell was cold. It always was, but this time Aisha thought she might honestly freeze to death. It was a comforting thought. All she had to look forward to if she lived was more time in the cell, alone with her thoughts, and beating from the monsters guarding her. Of course, there were the few rare moments when she was able to see her fellow prisoners.

She both relished and dreaded those visits.

There was no way to make herself relax in the small, cramped cell, but for the time she'd been here (and she had long ago stopped wondering how long it had been) that hadn't stopped her from trying every possible combination. It was always freezing, and there was nothing at all for her to make herself comfortable on when she was stuck there. She would still be sleeping on the cold and harsh stone.

She heard a commotion from outside, one of the other cells. A familiar groan, and then a scream. Tommy.

She waited for the noise to stop, before she called out his name. There was no answer at first, and she wondered if they had finally killed him.Doubtful - she knew how much Zedd and Rita enjoyed tormenting him.

"I'm here," he said finally, his voice hoarse from screaming. "Still here."

"We just have to..." Aisha started, but trailed off. There was no more lies in her, no more belief that in the end that it would actually be okay. That they could be rescued. That there was anything for them to look forward to except the eventual bliss of death. And even that.... Zordon had been thousands of years old, Zedd even older. She had no doubt that Rita knew ways to extend their lives, that they would be kept alive as long as it amused their captors.

After all, after... after Rocky, there weren't that many of them left to waste, or at least that was what they'd been told.

There was noise coming from outside her cell, and she winced at the sound of the door unlocking, and closed her eyes, trying to shield them from the blinding light that was the first she'd seen in days. Maybe longer. Being kept in the dark for so long made it hard to keep track of the time. And she hadn't had a reliable way of judging the passage of months in... it had been a while. Longer than she wanted to think about.

There was no point in trying to fight them, the collar around her neck wouldn't let her, and she'd only had enough food to keep her alive. At one point she would have fought them, she'd remembered that. Back when she was a Ranger she would never have let this happen to her. But now she could barely make herself care. All she could do was stay alive and to make the best of the situation she had.

It could always be worse.

"You're lucky," the guard said. "Scorpina's pet pleased her today. You get to come out." She finally placed the voice. Goldar. She tried to get up, but his fist caught her across the face, and she tasted blood. "Crawl," he said, his familiar mocking laughter so much more menacing then it had been back when... back before. "On your stomach."

There was nothing to do but what she was told.

When she reached the door of her cell Goldar attached a leash to her collar. She let him, since the only alternative would be a blow to the head if she fought, which would end with her being leashed anyway. She waited for permission to rise to her knees, not wanting to be whipped the whole way to Scorpina's quarters. A tug to the leash was the sign that she should start moving, and she kept her eyes down as she made her way across the hallway, trying to navigate her way without looking up.

None of their captors liked it when she looked them in the eye.

She heard the laughter of the Putties, Quantrons, and other monsters she's forgotten the names of, if she ever knew, as she was paraded naked down the hall, crawling for their amusement. What was their laughter compared to everything else that she had lived through?

Goldar stopped, and Aisha found herself by the door of Scorpina's chambers. Goldar knocked once, and it was Scorpina who greeted them. "You're here early," she said. "I haven't quite finished up with my pet."

"Well, take this one so I can return to mine. I picked up a new toy for the ex-Red Ranger," Goldar said, and Aisha winced in sympathy for Jason, who she knew spent his days chained up in Goldar's rooms.

"Have fun," Scorpina told him, as she yanked hard on Aisha's leash, hard enough to make her nearly tumble to the floor, earning a kick to her ribs. She bit back the wince of pain before it left her lips. Her silence was the only weapon she had left.

Scorpina pulled her forward, affixing the leash to the edge of the bed. "I want you to watch this," Scorpina said coldly. Aisha looked up, and saw Adam, strapped to the bed, his hands tied to the headboard, and a blindfold over his eyes. He was hard, and Scorpina got on the bed, and stroked his length once, before mounting him.

Their hips began to move together, as Scorpina leaned forward and said loud enough for Aisha to hear "Now remember, my pet. Do it now, or you won't get your treat." Scorpina began to bite at the side of his neck, her fingernails adding even more scars to his shoulders. And then Adam began to speak.

"Please, Mistress," he begged her. "Please." He let out a moan. "I want you," he continued. "Please make me come, hurt me, do what you want with me."

Aisha tried not to watch or listen, and she knew that this was what Scorpina had demanded of him in exchange for seeing her. She was the carrot, and Scorpina was the stick. She tried not to let anything show on her face, knowing that Scorpina was probably recording this for her pleasure later. So she stayed silent, and stoic, watching as Scorpina raped one of her last friends and he begged her for it, counting the time until it was over and Scorpina was finished. Inside she screamed, but she forced herself not to let anything show. The contents of her nearly empty stomach churned in horror, but she wasn't going to react. She knew about Scorpinas cameras, and she wasn't going to add to his suffering. Not if she could help it.

She watched as Scorpina removed the blindfold, and she saw the pain in Adam's eyes as he saw her.

"You two have five minutes," Scorpina said calmly, as she freed Adam's wrists. "And then it is back to your cell, girl."

Aisha managed to pull herself to her feet, and she stumbled onto the bed, that still smelled and felt of sex, while Scorpina sat on a recliner, watching them. She reached for Adam, who pulled her to him, and they just clung to each other, taking the small comfort of each others touch as long as they could.


End file.
